This I Promise You
by KeepCalmandKissDrSpencerReid
Summary: Emma Johnson has known Spencer Reid for years but now she feels confidant to get his attention. They begin a romance that's based around honesty and love. Songs will be used in some chapters if there is an artistic need for them. Review if you want to
1. The Party

**A/N: This is my first story and it will be rated M. There is an original character and her name is Emma and when I created the character I saw Emma Stone with her auburn hair and her performance in Easy A was amazing and that is exactly what this character is like. I don't own Criminal Minds unfortunately.**

**Chapter One: The Party**

Emma Johnson was in her apartment getting ready for a party that Penelope Garcia invited her too. Emma knew she had a motive since she knew about her crush on Spencer Reid. She met him in 2007 and has been crushing on him ever since, but she had gotten out of a toxic relationship. She's still a virgin and is waiting for the right man to come along and she knows that person is Spencer.

She turned on the shower and started to wash up so she was ready for the party. She was thinking about him and she giggled to herself. She stills has the clothes that she wore when she pretended when she played a tramp in a play that she starred in with Penelope.

She got out of the shower and put on her pink bathrobe and wrapped the towel around her hair to dry it faster. She got into her room to go into the closet. She looked at her cocktail dresses and those wouldn't do for what she was planning to get Spencer's attention. She went into the skinny jeans part of the closet and took out her pair of sexy black skinny jeans. She then went to her nightwear part of her wardrobe and took out the black corset that she bought when she turned 25.

She kept humming the song she had earlier in the day and rocked out in her robe and put her clothes on the bed. She wasn't above calling herself a nerd. She watched Star Trek and Doctor Who.

She put on her matching black panties and strapless black bra and then put on her black jeans and her corseted top. The one thing she refused to wear were high heels because of her clumsiness so she put on her black ballet flats. Then she went back into the bathroom to curl her hair and put some lip gloss on with her mascara. She went into her room once again and took out her pearl necklace and her purple cross necklace. Her aunt and uncle gave her them when she got confirmed in her church in Wisconsin. She looked in the mirror in her room and smiled.

"Perfect. Now Emma you're ready to get your freak on at this party and flirt with Spencer." She talked to herself because that's what she always did when she did something totally unlike her. The last thing she did was put on her rayban sunglasses. She locked up the apartment and took a taxi to the BAU where the party was being held.

Spencer Reid was sitting at his desk and thought about what Penelope told him.

"_Reid you are going to the party I'm throwing."_

"_Do I have to. You know I love to read on Friday nights."_

"_I know you do, but what if I told you I invited Emma."_

"_Fine. Damn it why do I tell you about the people I have an attraction to?"_

"_Because I'm one of your best friends and I don't make fun of you like Morgan."_

He was bored waiting for the girl of his dreams to come out of the elevator and when he saw her walk into the bullpen, his mouth dropped and he walked towards her.

Emma smiled as she saw Spencer wearing his typical clothes the tie, corduroys and a vest that made her melt with desire. She shook those thoughts out of her head for now… that will be for later.

He walked up to her and smiled. "Emma, you look fantastic."

"Really, I just wanted to try something different and also get your attention." She said it with a flirty smile and wink.

He blushed and she knew her plan was in the first stage.

They walked into the roundtable room where music was playing and food was being eaten. She saw Derek with his current girlfriend. Emily was talking with Anderson. JJ and Will were talking with Aaron and his girlfriend Beth. Jack and Henry were playing with Uncle Dave. She saw Penelope and Kevin set out more of the food and fruit punch.

"This looks amazing Penelope! I know who to call when I need my house organized for a party." Emma said as she looked around the room.

"It's nice to see you Emma and you look amazing." Penelope said as she took in her outfit.

"I wanted to stand out, you know, and get out of my shell."

"I think you look great every time I see you." She heard Spencer whisper in her ear. She giggled and kissed his cheek. "You are a sweet man Spencer Reid, you can tell your parents taught you how to be a gentleman."

They talked and laughed for a few hours until they kissed each other for the first time. On their way out of the building. "Your place or mine?" Spencer asked with a husky breath.

"Yours. You sure know how to kiss." She said as she gasped and took a deep breath.

"Let's just say I've read books on kissing and other intimate things." He winked and she kissed him again.

They walked to the car and drove to his house.


	2. First Time

**A/N: This chapter has a ton of sexual chemistry between Spencer and Emma. I don't own Criminal minds or First Time by Lifehouse.**

**Chapter Two: First Time**

When they got there they made out all the way to the bedroom and they both sat on the bed and just made out some more before they began making love.

**A/N 2: I recommend you listening to the song First Time by Lifehouse**

_We're both looking for something_

_We've been afraid to find_

_It's easier to be broken_

_It's easier to hide_

Spencer unzipped Emma's corset and kissed her shoulder and she took off his tie, vest and dress shirt. She looked lovingly at his chest. "I love you, Spencer. I'm glad you're my first."

"I love you too, Emma, and I'll be gentle."

"I know you will."

She lifted her legs and let him take off her jeans and she then took off his cords. She saw his erection tenting in his boxers and smiled to herself. He kissed her neck and she moaned and giggled at the feeling.

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life, I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside_

She unfastened her bra and let it fall and she looked into his eyes as his hands lovingly touched her breasts. She moaned and grabbed his head and kissed him passionately. When they broke apart he laid her down on his bed and leaned his mouth to her left breast and gave it a kiss and she gasped. "Oh God!" she moaned.

He looked into her eyes "Can I take off your panties?"

She nodded and as he took off her panties and then placed his tongue on her clit knowing that would be the fastest way to the first orgasm.

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky under my skin_

_Like being in love, she said, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Wherever I belong with you tonight_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

She moaned and moved her hips at the feeling of Spencer's tongue on her clitoris and she started to feel pleasure in her stomach starting to grow. "Oh my god, Spencer keep doing that!"

"That's what I'm doing darling." He said as he brought his head up to see her eyes then brought back between her legs.

He started to kiss her clitoris again and then she started to move her hips like crazy. She panted and moaned as she felt the orgasm approaching her in the love she felt for this man.

"Spencer I'm almost there!"

He flicked her clit with his tongue and that's when she exploded and her body gave into the pleasure. She felt him sucking all the fruits of her orgasm. He lifted his head up and brought them to her lips in and a passionate kiss. She could taste herself on his lips and she didn't mind one bit. She felt his erection twitch and knew she had to give him the same pleasure he just gave her.

"I think it's your turn, _Dr. Reid_." She said in her best seductive voice.

_The world that I see inside you_

_Waiting to come to life_

_Waking me up to dreaming_

_Reality in your eyes_

She turned them over so she was on top of him and took off his boxers and smiled at seeing the man that she loved with all heart nude in front of her. She went up to his lips for a kiss and then went lower and placing small kisses across his chest.

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life, I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside_

She ran her finger along his member and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"That feels amazing, Emma."

"Well, I'm glad you think so."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." She let go of her hand so that Spencer could sit up and kiss her passionately. She squealed in surprise as he turned them so she was once again on her back and he was on top of her.

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky under my skin_

_Like being in love, she said, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Wherever I belong with you tonight_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

"Protection?" he asked her.

"I'm on the pill and I want to feel all of you when I lose my virginity."

He nodded and positioned himself and slipped into her and stopped at her barrier. He waited for her to adjust before he went any further. She nodded and he thrust forward breaking her barrier and taking her virginity. She dug her nails in her back as pain overwhelmed her.

_We're crashing_

_Into the unknown_

_We're lost in this_

_But it feels like home_

"Are you alright?" he asked her as he saw tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I'm fine I'm just so happy that you're being so gentle and kind with me and not being like the other men I've met in Wisconsin and here."

He kissed her and moved even further into her womb. She started to move her hips and he joined her in their lovemaking. She felt her second orgasm of the night forming and moaned.

"Baby I'm going to cum again."

"Go ahead Emma."

"Spencer!" she screamed as her muscles contracted and her mind goes blank.

He thrust a few more times and then followed her. "Emma! You are so beautiful and I'm so happy that you're in love with me!"

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky under my skin_

_Like being in love, she said, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Wherever I belong with you tonight_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

Spencer slipped out of Emma and he laid down right beside her. Emma turned to look into his eyes and smiled as she snuggled into his side. "That was amazing."

"I completely agree with you." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

She yawned and she closed her eyes. He smiled looking at the love of his life sleeping in his bed and brought up the blanket and kissed her shoulder as he followed her into slumber.

_Like being in love she said for the first time_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_


End file.
